


Профессор, простите

by castellansha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор Зельеварения Школы чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс" задумывается "Почему я выбрал Зелья?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессор, простите

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моему другу Ольге Антоновне, которая была нашим профессором Снейпом все эти годы. Не потому, что взрывала наши котлы, а потому что всегда была готова без колебаний прикрыть собой трёх испуганных детишек.

Кажется, к концу занятия у каждого из них вырастает по паре шерстистых ушей, нежными раковинами чутко отслеживающих каждый звук. До подземелий не долетает звон колокола, отбивающего обеденный перерыв, но их нервные движения и предвкушающе подрагивающие метафорические уши заставляют его взглянуть на хронометр, выступающий над поверхностью стола. И действительно – до конца занятия остаются считанные минуты. 

– Это очень нестойкое зелье. Снимите общую нервозность, иначе останетесь на перерыве переваривать, – отчеканивает он. 

На него вскидывается тридцать пар разочарованных, погрустневших, местами злых глаз. Холодной улыбкой, будто мелкой наждачкой он зашлифофывает эффект – губы растягиваются медленно, не обнажая зубов. Они хмуро опускают глаза к котлам. Как иначе – сдвоенные Когтевран и Пуффендуй. Некому устраивать протест, некому вымогать по знакомству поблажку, некому организовывать ополчение, некому давить на факультетскую принадлежность. Эти просто делают свое дело по мере сил. 

Он осматривает их котлы – все нормально. Без блестящих результатов Гарри Поттера, завладевшего учебником небезызвестного Принца-Полукровки, без неудач Невилла Лонгботтома, пытающегося сварить свое первое зелье. Понимая, что все идет по плану, он позволяет себе не присесть – прислониться к столу. Спустя десяток лет (ох, неужто уже двенадцать?) после Второй магической все давние шрамы и раны вдруг проснулись, напомнили о себе, родились отголосками давних событий. Стало сложнее держать спину от начала занятия до конца, стало сложнее тенью метаться от стола к столу. Неужели уже..? Неужели уже старость? 

«А когда она, по-твоему, должна была наступить после всего, что с тобой было? После всего, что ты сам с собой сделал. Благодари Бога, что выжил», – говорит он себе. 

Вот тот пуффендуец в третьем ряду – способный мальчишка, живой и смышлёный, но так нехарактерно для пуффендуйца задирист и зубаст. Не так, как Драко Малфой, но чем-то отдалённо… Но нет, больше профессор Зелий таких ошибок не допустит, не станет выделять любимчиков. А та девочка в последнем чем-то напоминает Невилла Лонгботтома, когда тот впервые переступил порог кабинета Зелий. Не такая недотепистая, но паника, рождающаяся в ее глазах каждый раз, когда он обращает на нее свой взгляд, заставляет дать себе обещание быть полегче с этой девчонкой. Ошибки, допущенной профессором Зелий с Невиллом, он себе тоже позволить не может. 

Пришла пора собирать камни, колебания магического поля сошли на нет, изгладились брыжи в линии их судеб, исчезли выписанные, будто пером по бумаге, антагонисты и протагонисты. Не осталось ни злодеев, ни героев. Дети теперь приходят в Хогвартс учиться, а не жертвовать собой, не становиться костылем для героя, не становиться статистом для разыгрывающейся битвы, не для того, чтобы быть карикатурным злодеем и карикатурным неудачником. 

И, черт возьми, это правильно. 

И все же он не отпускает их вовремя, задерживает очистить котлы и вернуть на место ингредиенты зелья. Но они не злятся (пора черно-белых шахматных клеток миновала), даже улыбаются напоследок. Гарри Эббот на прощание машет рукой и говорит «До свидания, профессор». В ответ он лишь изгибает бровь вопросительно, про себя думает, что нужно будет взорвать негодяю котел на следующем занятии. В плане работы числится противопростудное зелье, которое невозможно подорвать, но, если ему не изменяет память, Невилл Лонгботтом в свое время мог взорвать любое, абсолютно любое зелье. 

Обеду, по правде, он и сам рад. Николасу Фламелю исполняется ни много, ни мало, а семьсот лет, и в честь этого все зельевары, алхимики и прочий свет магического смешивания ингредиента x с ингредиентом y собирается на слет перестарков в Хогвартсе и ждет от него речь на тему «Почему я выбрал Зелья». От него, как от выдающейся фигуры в деле освобождения магической Британии. Он устал говорить, что выдающейся его фигура станет в старости, когда он пристрастится к пирогам мадам Розмерты. И то, с его-то привычкой метаться от одного ученического котла к другому… Праздник в честь Фламеля приближается все быстрее, как разогнавшая метла, а речь ускользает от него. Он говорил много речей с момента освобождения Британии от террора Волдеморта. Редко искренне. Искренние он позволял себе только тосты в очень специфической компании. Но этот вопрос, отпечатанный на машинке в официальном приглашении, заставил его задуматься, и задуматься сильно. Перестал иметь значения Николас Фламель. Остался лишь вопрос «Почему я выбрал Зелья?». Фрагменты речи и пространные размышления на тему витают вокруг него каждую секунду не желая собираться воедино. Казавшиеся удачными фразы выгорели, истлели и перестали казаться уместными, превратились в лохмотья. 

Они кружат вокруг него, пока он проверяет многофутовые эссе, пока вычитывает опоздавших, пока накалывает горошек на вилку. 

«Мой руководитель всегда недооценивал меня, и я решил…»

«Мне всегда было интересно, как реагируют друг на друга…»

«Времена, в которые я был молод, предполагали…»

Нет, истины нет. 

На выходе из лаборатории кто-то подлавливает звонким до омерзения выкриком «Профессор, простите!». Ну, что за день. Он даже перенес отработку для трех гриффиндорцев на завтра, отказался от чая у Спраут, и все для того, чтобы освободить вечер, но просто так уйти ему не дадут. 

Оглушительно топая во влажности подземелий, к нему несется Тедди Люпин. Волосы его пронзительно-салатового цвета, а по щекам расплылся малиновый румянец. 

– Профессор… – начинает мальчишка несмело, – тут такое… 

– Ну, – с оттяжкой спрашивает он. 

– В общем, в общем…

Фред и Джордж Уизли, вспоминает он. Вот у кого были такие глаза. Грустно ли опущены уголки губ, текут ли по щекам слезы, испуганно ли изломались брови, неважно, ведь в глазах, как факелы, горят огни насмешки, смеха и озорства. Двенадцатилетний Тедди Люпин лишь отдает дань уважения старому профессору, изображая смущение. Старый профессор в ответ заглядывает ему в глаза и легонько клюет легилименцией в сознание. Мол, или говори, или я достану все сам. 

Само собой разумеется, что подверженный в послевоенные годы паранойе Гарри Поттер наставил крестнику окклюментивных щитов, но не таких, чтобы он не смог пройти их, как дымовую завесу. Этот удар как предупреждение, как поднятая бровь или покачивание головой. Но Тедди сразу сбрасывает маску смущенности и заливается соловьем про именины некоей Корделии, и становится почти сразу понятно – Корделии Уиспом, и что ему жизненно необходимо пропустить всю среду, чтобы подготовить достойный сюрприз. Что под достойным сюрпризом подразумевает маленькая обезьянка не ясно совершенно. То ли просто вся гостиная Гриффиндора окажется засыпанной конфетти и шоколадными лягушками, то ли мисс Уиспом еще месяц будет щеголять лысиной или волосами из ушей и носа. Он обещает спустить с юного Люпина кожу и пустить на кошельки преподавательского состава, если Зелья окажутся невыученными, а Хогвартс понесет потери. Расценив это как разрешение прогулять Зелья в среду Тедди подскакивает, как разжатая враз пружина, и в его волосах проскакивают искры света – бирюзовые и розовые. Он порывается обниматься, но его останавливает все вместе – укол легилименции, изогнутая бровь, опустившийся уголок рта. Он неловко обнимает воздух вокруг профессора и с топотанием стада взрывопотамов убегает прочь. 

– Кожу спущу, Люпин, – шипит вслед профессор. 

Топот мальчонки уже исчезает в промозглом воздухе, а он все еще слышит запах ветра и дождя от его волос и влажной мантии, в ушах еще слышится собственное «Люпин». Люпин. 

Люпин. 

Пора привыкнуть. Уже два года он здесь мечется. И пусть не каждый раз, но порой удивляешься сам себе, произнося. 

Люпин. 

«Почему я выбрал Зелья?». Втягивая ветреный запах, он вдруг понимает, чего ему не хватает. Вырваться из бесконечного круга каминной сети. Перестать прыгать с помощью пороха из одного душного тепла в другое, выйти на улицу, прочь, проветрить голову, стряхнуть сонное оцепенение. Если бы он честно говорил свои торжественные речи, он бы сказал, что план спасения он придумал, нахаживая бесконечные круги вокруг Хогвартса, сжимая оцепеневшие руки в карманах мантии и сверля взглядом окна, за которыми жили, дышали и ждали спасения все те, за чью жизнь он взялся отвечать. 

Туман, застилавший больше недели окрестности замка и сам замок, сдуло влажным ветром, отчетливо отдающим морем. Только непроглядные клочья зависли в тенях ветвей Запретного леса, но что-то ему подсказывает, что в тени ветвей есть те, кто оставил туман для себя, те, кто остро нуждается в уединении. Он мысленно ощупывает туманные слепые пятна, и, не найдя злого умысла, отправляется дальше, плавно огибая озеро. 

Облетело все, что могло облететь, даже стоически выдерживавшие ветровую осаду березы. Остались только сосны, зеленые до черноты, и лиловые, будто светящиеся изнутри синим, астры. Астры – любимое детище профессора Спраут и мадам Моллибус, Старшего Помощника Смотрителя Филча (и никак иначе). Так вот астры сначала появились во дворе, заполнили опустевшие в осеннюю пору вазоны, потом астры распространились на подъездные дорожки. Спустя три года после первого появления, астры горят синим пламенем в сумерках почти в любом уголке Хогвартса, куда бы вам ни пришло в голову нагрянуть в такую промозглую пору. 

Хогвартс остается позади вместе со всеми котлами, эссе, взысканиями и факультетскими шарфами, дорога искривляется, и в сгущающихся сумерках, стремительно обволакивающих бесцветные серые хогвартские склоны, вдруг вырастает сияющая, как кристалл чистого света, теплица профессора Спраут. Она освещает почти осязаемым теплом промозглый воздух на сотню метров вокруг, и сквозь сияющие ее грани проступают то тут, то там темные силуэты растений – овальные и лапчатые, мягкие и шипастые. В клетке темных ребер на секунду видна округлая приземистая тень. Он минует теплицу стороной, пока ветер бросает волосы в лицо, пока ветер проедает утепляющее заклинание, наложенное на мантию. Почерневший лист срывается с дуба, мокрой тряпкой бьется в висок. 

– Профессор..!

Ну, Мерлин. 

Она приближается из противоположной от теплиц стороны – ворох мантий и шарфов на тоненьких ножках. В темноте лесного вечера его испорченное «круцио» зрение различает лишь копну темных волос, иссиня-белое лицо и белую ленту шарфа, криво перечеркивающую темные мантии. 

– Профессор, простите. Я лишь хотела сказать, что сдаюсь. 

Она подходит еще ближе, и он, наконец, узнает ее. Но в ее лице нет горя поражения. Это была веселая гонка с неравным соперником, и она проиграла – улыбается неловко, но искренне. 

– Я пересмотрела все книги, что смогла найти в библиотеке. Заказала несколько из Лондона. Вы победили, я не знаю, чем нейтрализовать яд Лернейской гидры. 

Пришло время собирать камни. Искать не новые яды, а способы нейтрализовать старые. Учить наших детей не драться, а лечить, спасать и ценить жизнь. 

– Я знал одного юношу, путь к истине для которого лежал в карточке от шоколадной лягушки. 

В мягком свечении теплицы ее брови сходятся на переносице темными тенями. 

Историю о том, как Гарри Поттер вычислил Николаса Фламеля по карточкам от шоколадных лягушек, по правде, он вычитал в мемуарах Гермионы Грейнджер, которую за нее написали бесконечное количество обезьян.   
– И Инид… что вы здесь делаете? 

Пока в Хогвартсе в башнях и подземельях сдирают домашку, штудируют учебники, придумывают шалости, решают кажущиеся жизненно важными вопросы, этот фант блуждает в осенней мгле. Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но, не найдя слов, захлопывает. Он устремляет вороний клюв своей легилименции на нее и невесомо стучит по хрупкому стеклу сознания. Нет, не для того, чтобы украсть, чтобы подтолкнуть – расскажи, сама расскажи. Но все толпится на поверхности, и все сомнения, варианты и невозможность выбрать, вся разрозненность и оторванность от реальной почвы обрушиваются на него лавиной от легонького удара. Все тщательно отобранные возможности, все плачевные финалы, которыми они могут кончиться. Ностальгия по будущему, которого не случится. 

Нотт. Ее фамилия Нотт. Инид Нотт. Сложно жить в этом мире, когда твоя фамилия Нотт. 

– Луна Лавгуд? – спрашивает Инид с мягкой улыбкой. – Она и ее муж исследуют магических животных. Это была задачка по Магозоологии, а не по Зельям. Противоядие – яд другого животного? 

Почти ювелирный уход от темы. Ему понадобился десяток лет, чтобы увиливать от нежелательных вопросов. Сколько понадобилось ей? 

– Это была задача по Ядам, – чеканит он. – И вы все еще не решили ее. 

Он знает, что она сделает – завтра же съест все книги Скамандера, все статьи в соавторстве с Лавгуд, раскапывая ответ, но это не исправит того, что ее фамилия Нотт. Не сделает ее счастливее и не утихомирит вьющихся в душе вихрей. Распутав этот маленький узелок, она не распутает внутреннего хаоса. Но он помнит давнего знакомца Барти Крауча-младшего, целый год обитавшего в Хогвартсе, и помнит, что чашка чая порой способна сделать больше, чем все убеждения на свете. 

– Приходите завтра в лабораторию к семи. Господа Стаббс, Вольперт и Смик как раз начнут драить котлы, а я совмещу приятное с полезным и расскажу вам о некоторых изысканиях Рольфа в области ядов. А если вы сейчас же вернетесь к себе в башню, то и одолжу ненадолго его монументальный труд в этой области. 

Она улыбается. И кивает. И снова улыбается. И еще раз кивает. Он думает, как ценно то, чего в природе мало. Золото, перья феникса, алмазы, его добродушие. Даже если ей не весело, и в башню не хочется, то сам факт предоставления столь редкого вещества, как забота зельевара, поднимает настроение само по себе и вынуждает делать то, за что уже заплачено добрым словом. 

– Завтра в семь, – повторяет она вопросительно. 

– Да, – сухо кивает он, мысленно подталкивая ее в спину: – В тепло, в тепло, наколдуй себе какао да ложись спать. 

Дорогу до Хогсмида он помнит с закрытыми глазами. Количество раз, что он добирался из Хогвартса в Хогсмид не исчислить пятикратными числами. Пешком, ползком, не метле, над землей, под землей. Ночью, днем, в сумерках, в рассветной серости. Один, укутанный холодной злостью, и с детьми, облитый горячим раздражением. Он помнит каждую кочку, каждый корень и ямку, он может пройти по этой дороге, закрыв уши и глаза. Но сейчас он зажигает на кончике палочки «люмос». Из простейшего уважения к тем, кто пятничным вечером пробирается в Хогсмид и обратно. Наткнуться посреди романтического свидания на профессора Зельеварения – то еще удовольствие. 

К «Сапсану» он прибывает к четверти восьмого. И все же не к семи, как было уговорено. «Сапсан» – место Ханны Эббот. Той самой Ханны, что назвала сына, зачатого (господи, почему он это вообще знает?) в День Победы, в честь Победителя. Теперь миссис Эббот не афиширует, что ее сын назван в честь Гарри Поттера, теперь – после всех тех раз, когда она вышвыривала борющегося с ПТСР алкоголем Поттера из своего заведения. Назвать «Сапсан» баром, пабом, кафе или рестораном нельзя. Это одновременно и первое, и второе, и третье. Ханна очень мудро рассчитала безопасную дистанцию от «притона, где тебе могут впарить яйцо дракона» и от «парчового шатра, куда третьекурсники водят третьекурсниц пожевать сахарных перьев», одновременно обслуживая и перекупщиков запрещенного магического хлама и учеников Хогвартса, лишь разведя их по разным залам. 

Он снимает утепляющее заклинание перед дверью, чтобы сразу же не покрыться потом в царящей у Эббот духоте, и входит. В первом зале немноголюдно, как, впрочем, и всегда по вечерам. Первый зал – пристанище туристов, не углубляющихся в ходы и сплетения залов, кабинетиков и комнат, а к вечеру туристы уже возвращаются туда, откуда прибыли. 

Ханна за стойкой, зорко следит за слаженной работой своих подчиненных. При виде его сдержано кивает и указывает глазами налево. Они ждут его в привычном месте, зале на три столика, находящемся за гобеленом с тролльей битвой. Сегодня, против обыкновения, их четверо: мужчина в черной офисной мантии, наглухо застегнутой под горло даже в температурных условиях «Сапсана», женщина с волосами, забранными в тугой гладкий узел, и пара мужчин, неуловимо похожих друг на друга – светлые волосы, светлые глаза, острые черты лица, привычка держаться раскованно. Как только они слышат звук отодвигаемого гобелена, то синхронно поворачивают к нему головы, он слышит их почти хоровые оклики: 

– Невилл, черт тебя дери, четверть восьмого! 

– Лонгботтом, у тебя что, ноги склеились? – едко интересуется Малфой, двигаясь на оттоманке, чтобы освободить ему место. 

– Знаешь, чего я никогда не могла понять? – спрашивает Гермиона, изучающе рассматривая его лицо. – Как так получается, что я добираюсь сюда из Лондона быстрее, чем ты из Хогвартса? 

Невилл принимает подачу легко, снимает мантию и вешает на оленьи рога при входе. 

– Легко получается, дорогая моя. Ведь ты работаешь с бумажками, а я с людьми. Ты в шесть откладываешь формуляры на край стола и идешь домой, а я не могу отбросить в сторону детские души. И где твой муж? 

Невилл опускается на оттоманку подле Малфоя и закидывает ногу на ногу под ироничным взглядом Гермионы. Эрни Макмиллан просто принимается хохотать, всхлипывая, а Гарри сначала просто посмеивающийся, вскоре вынужден сдвинуть очки на лоб и вытереть слезы. 

– Ты невыносим, – признает Гермиона, отсмеявшись. – А у Рона «черная пятница» во «Вредилках», так что сегодня я за него спорю о политике и промахиваюсь с дверными проемами. 

– Кстати, о твоей ошеломляющей любви к детским душам, – вступает МакМиллан. – Можешь сказать, зачем ты довел моего племянника до слез? 

– Прости, Эрни, но, какого из твоих многочисленных племянников? – вступает в привычный ритм споров Невилл. 

 

Стол уставлен магическими и маггловскими яствами и бутылками с маггловким ромом и настойками на таких ягодах, что могут откусить тебе палец, вздумай ты их собирать не в то время лунного месяца. Друзья налетают на накрытый стол, ожидающий только его, как те самые сапсаны, что у Ханны вышиты на каждой салфетке и скатерти. Гарри расстегивает пуговицы на офисной мантии, из воротника показывается футболка «Нетопырей Ньюкасла», его новой любимой команды (исключительно назло Джинни). Малфой растекается по дивану, как только съедает всю телятину в вине, что была на столе, в разговоры вступает тягуче и лениво, отходя в какую-то дрему. Эрни выходит в большой зал и просит у персонала кресло, после чего отсаживается от Малфоя, давая тому простор на оттоманке, чтобы уснуть, свернувшись сидя. Гермиона распускает волосы, постепенно вновь завивающиеся просто у них на глазах, вытягивает под столом гудящие от неудобной обуви ноги, кладет их на оттоманку между Невиллом и спящим Малфоем. Гарри мало говорит, потому что все их разговоры так или иначе скатываются на работу, а ему статут секретности запрещает болтать. Зато Эрни не остановить, и если Малфой находится в состоянии бодрствования, то не остановить их обоих – нынче выбравшихся на маггловский рынок и вовсю познающих особенности работы с маггловскими партнерами. 

В «Сапсане» их знают и к ним привыкли. Раньше постоянно бегали взять автограф или сделать колдографию, а теперь окончательно приняли героев Магической Британии как данность. Существует даже компания французских комми, с которыми они этот зал делят почти постоянно по пятницам вечером. Но сегодня два других стола пустуют. Так Невиллу казалось, пока не проснулся Малфой. Проснулся, сказал: 

– Поттер, тебя жена ищет. Позвони в Нору, будь добр. 

С ним такое случается после одного случая в Румынии, о котором нужно рассказывать отдельно. То пришлет сову с одним словом: «Котлы», и вот ты к концу дня то под грудой котлов, то с опаленными бровями. То вот так проснется и скажет, что происходит с теми, кого нет рядом.   
Гарри уходит к барной стойке звонить к теще, а Невилл видит, что пряталось за его спиной всё это время. Он толкает Малфоя в бок локтем и указывает глазами, Малфой трогает МакМиллана носком туфли. 

– Время собирать камни, – пожимает плечами сумрачный МакМиллан, после рома всегда впадающий в философские настроения. 

Гермиона, проследившая за их взглядами, поднимает зеркальце и незаметно смотрит, что там у нее за спиной. 

– Позвольте узнать, – склоняет голову, – что именно вас тут поражает? 

– Очевидно, что в наше время гриффиндорец не смог бы себе позволить так мило заседать с представителем Слизерина, – щерится Малфой в сторону Невилла. 

– Я думал, слизеринец бы не смог опуститься до такого, – сипит в пространство между Невиллом и Малфоем вернувшийся Гарри, разглядывает мальчишек за соседним столиком. 

– Как же я рада, что вы выросли из детских споров о факультетской принадлежности, – подкатывает глаза Гермиона. – Или это какая-то ваша пубертатная проблема, о которой мы не в курсе? Видит Мерлин, это многое бы объясняло… 

– Гермиона, – просяще тянет Гарри, опускаясь на место, – помолчи, а? 

Обзор на мальчишек он собой закрывает, и разговор постепенно скатывается на другие темы. Гарри рассказывает, почему звонила Джинни (дети поймали садового гнома и раскрасили его в цвета «Холихедских гарпий»), МакМиллан затягивает историю про Малфоя, впервые побывавшего в магазине «Эппл», а Гермиона, против всех своих правил, снижает тон и делится самой скабрезной историей из жизни Министерства, что они слышали. Гарри морщится и пытается сгинуть под столом, чтобы не слышать подробностей личной жизни его шурина Перси.

Невилл остается безучастен, поглядывает на ручной хронометр и думает о детях за соседним столом – Линфред Саммбери и Джонни Голдвинг. Расскажи он друзьям об этих мальчишках, они бы нашли в этом еще больше поводов поохать и выдавать сентенции по типу «пришло время собирать камни». Линфред Саммбери – чистокровный волшебник, чья семья вернулась из Германии по окончанию Второй магической. Еще в начале девяностых его отец, не желая вступать в ряды армии Волдеморта и не желая быть убитым в случае отказа, покинул страну. Семья из тех, что не отказывают себе ни в чем – поместья, отдых, бизнес. Живой и интересующийся мальчишка, уже пробовал улучшить состав одного из лучших зелий Снейпа и перенаправить одно из заклинаний Флитвика. Линфред Саммерби – Гриффиндор. И Джонни Голдвинг – магглорожденный, сын шотландской учительницы и сэра, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным. Ношенные кем-то до него вещи, старые учебники, купленные на развале в Косом переулке, старый кассетный плеер и «лучшие альбомы Блэк Сэббэт» (что бы это ни значило). Ребенок к своим шестнадцати видевший всё, и это всё засело где-то на дне его глаз несмываемым осадком предвкушения плохой развязки. Джонни Голдвинг – Слизерин. 

Невилл знает, почему они до сих пор там, хотя путь к Хогвартсу неблизкий, и они могут опоздать к тому времени, как мадам Моллибус запрет ворота школы до утра. Они считают, что их пока не засекли, и ждут, что профессор и его именитые друзья уйдут раньше, и мимо них не придется протискиваться к выходу, что раскроет все карты. Они не знают, что профессор и его именитые друзья могут остаться тут до утра – Гарри и Малфой примутся за старое – станут перетирать школьные события, рассказывая друг другу, как каждый из них их воспринимал, и наслаждаясь тем, как же они все неправильно понимали, и как же хорошо, что теперь все стало кристально ясно. Если бы здесь был Рон, то они с Эрни до утра бы делились финансовыми стратегиями и жаловались на партнеров. Рон – на близнецов, Эрни – на Малфоя. Невилл бы давал Гермионе советы касательно детей, рассказывал о МакГонагалл, а под утро она бы вдруг спросила что-то, что перевернуло его мир с ног на голову. Как-то раз, размякшая и уставшая, уже несколько часов выходящая за пепельницами в общий зал босиком, она спросила: «Ты не ощущаешь голода прикосновений, Невилл?». И его мир перевернулся. 

Но сегодня он поглядывает на часы, прикидывает, сколько времени нужно детям, чтобы дойти до Хогвартса, и понимает, что если они не выйдут из «Сапсана» в ближайшие полчаса, то не успеют к закрытию. И чем меньше времени остается, тем ему неспокойнее. Но вот они все же решаются – пытаясь не выглядеть сконфуженными проходят за спинами Гарри и Гермионы, бочком выходят из зала. Невилл выходит следом, делает вид, что разглядывает что-то карте вин, установленной на баре. Ожидаемо, к нему подходит Линфред (семестровый балл по Зельям – 94), ведь Джонни нужно каждый раз набираться терпения, чтобы заговорить с кем-то, кто ему неприятен (тем не менее, семестровый балл по зельям – 96). А неприятны ему, очевидно, все, кроме наследника Саммбери. 

– Профессор, простите… 

За что? – спрашивает мысленно Невилл, впрочем, не используя легилименции. За то, что Джонни слизеринец? За то, что он мальчишка? За то, что ты не в школе в половине одиннадцатого ночи? За то, что нарушил наше уединение? 

– Саммсбери, – говорит он отстраненно, и парень вытягивается по струнке так, будто запорол противопростудное зелье после курса Высшей Алхимии. – Что вы знаете о моей личной жизни? 

Саммсбери опускает взгляд вниз и вправо – искренне вспоминает, шестеренки легко вращаются в золотоволосой голове. Невилл перемещает взгляд на Голдвинга, мрачно ожидающего плохой развязки у выхода. 

– Ничего, профессор, простите. 

– Ну, я о вашей – аналогично, Саммсбери. 

Тот несколько секунд ничего не понимает, а потом лицо его светлеет, проясняется. 

– Спасибо, профессор Лонгботтом, спасибо!

По-ребячьи он подпрыгивает и спешным шагом присоединяется к Джонни, уже протягивающим его пальто. Спешно пересказывает разговор, ничуть не стесняясь профессора, наблюдающего за ними, звучно чмокает Джонни в висок и выталкивает за дверь. Невилл обменивается с Ханной смешливыми взглядами и возвращается к своему столу. 

Расходятся рано – еще и полночи не пробило. Гарри и Гермиона отправляются за детьми в Нору, Малфой – в камин, укладывать утратившего способность аппарировать МакМиллана спать. Перед тем, как исчезнуть во вспышке зеленого пламени, Гарри тихо спрашивает: «Невилл, как там профессор Снейп?». Невилл мысленно переносится в кабинет красного дерева, попутно подбрасывая воображаемые дрова в воображаемый перегорающий камин, и говорит черной тени, склонившейся над воображаемыми бумагами: «Тут Гарри Поттер спрашивает, как ты». Услышав воображаемую отповедь, Невилл просто отвечает Гарри: «Брюзжит, но будет в порядке». Брюзжание – не то, чем может оперировать Северус Снейп после того, как змея Волдеморта прокусила ему гортань, он скорее мрачно рычит, но эти подробности Гарри знать не обязательно. Как и многие другие. 

Невилл уходит последним. Задерживается, чтобы обсудить с Ханной крайний срок, после которого учеников Хогвартса лучше бы выгонять из «Сапсана». Ханна жалуется, что ей предстоит разместить с постоялом дворе над «Сапсаном» всю делегацию, что прибудет к Дню рождения Фламеля в Хогвартс, и Невилл вновь вспоминает: «Почему я выбрал Зелья?». Он покидает заведение Ханны в половине первого ночи, когда основное веселье в дальних залах только начинается, выходит в обжигающе-холодный ноябрь и накладывает утепляющее заклинание. В нем как минимум пол литра вина и пара стопок таких настоек, что впору принимать противоядие, но мысли чисты и прозрачны, как корочка льда, что образуется на окнах под Рождество. 

 

Почему я выбрал Зелья? 

 

Почему

я

выбрал

Зелья? 

Я выбрал зелья, потому что так мне сказал профессор Снейп. В какой-то момент, когда я готовился стать гербологом и посвятить жизнь растениям, он подозвал меня из своего необъятного вольтеровского кресла в кабинете в Паучьем тупике и сказал: «Возьми вот ту книжку и начинай готовиться, ты станешь следующим зельеваром в Хогвартсе». Вот и вся причина. Спросите меня о другом. Спросите меня, почему я не жалею? 

Потому что я могу сделать жизнь других лучше. Преподавать меня учил профессор Снейп, поэтому манеру я усвоил от него, но наши цели всегда совпадали – учить и наставлять. Дети это тонкая материя. Одним словом ты можешь уничтожить и одним словом вернуть к жизни. И каждый раз, когда я протягиваю своему ученику руку помощи, пусть они это и воспринимают порой как оскорбление (тут все должны рассмеяться), во мне звенит струна, струна, которая поет: «Ты все сделал верно». Ведь это самое драгоценное, что у меня есть – возможность поймать кого-то у края, повернуть кого-то на развилке, поймать кого-то в падении, а кому-то просто налить чашку чая, ведь когда-то чашка чая спасла меня. И это то, что лично я зову магией.

– Аминь, – смеется Невилл в темноту Хогсмида, наполненную запахом прелых листьев и дыма, и аппарирует домой. 

– Уже? – раздается хриплое ворчание из темноты, пропахшей аконитом и сон-травой. – Еще даже «Улица Сезам» не кончилась, а Невилл Лонгботтом уже дома. 

– Профессор Лонгботтом, я бы попросил. Я тебе не какой-то там мистер, – Невилл сбрасывает мантию на кресло и падает сверху, стягивая ботинки. – Мистер Поттер спрашивал, как твои дела. 

– Ты сказал ему, что я умер?

– Уже пару раз. Он всё не верит, – Невилл удобнее утраивается в кресле. – В любом случае, мир твоему праху, старик. 

– Омерзительный мальчишка, – скрипит Снейп, щелкая выключателем своей настольной лампы. – Омерзительный. 

Невилл Лонгботтом засыпает. Вскоре засыпает Северус Снейп. И весь Паучий переулок засыпает. Надолго. До весны.


End file.
